


Sex-Portal Beds

by oflittleuse



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflittleuse/pseuds/oflittleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird things keep happening when Arthur wants to have a wank in his bed - mainly another man keeps appearing. He might have to just accept his fate to have a sex-portal for a bed. </p><p>Written for summerpornathon's "Banging Bedframes and Slumbering Sluts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex-Portal Beds

Arthur was enjoying a nice leisurely wank the first time it happened. A slow tease since there was no rush on the weekend. 

His pace had barely picked up when he noticed a dip in his bed and upon turning his head found himself staring into two very blue, very terrified eyes. 

With a yelp he jumped out of bed, grabbed a pillow to cover his cock and was just about to threaten calling the police when the stranger vanished into thin air. 

The second time was two weeks later. Once again Arthur lay on his bed, stark naked, limbs spread eagle as he fucked into his hand. 

He was moaning and panting as he pulled harder and faster. He was making so much noise that it took him a moment to realise there seemed to be moans coming from another man. 

A man who was wearing odd clothes and a red neckerchief, his trousers pulled down and his own erection being fisted enthusiastically. 

“Not real,” Arthur grunted, trying to rid himself of this hallucination like last time. 

“I am real,” the sex-induced hallucination gasped. 

Arthur’s hand froze on his cock. He was pretty sure hallucinations were not supposed to talk back (not that he was an expert). But this seemed too real. He could even smell the other man - a mix of barn smells and earth. 

Quickly getting off the bed to interrogate the man, by the time Arthur looked back at the bed, it was completely empty. Getting on his hands and knees, he peered under the bed and could see no one. The man had simply disappeared. 

Arthur convinced himself that the hallucinations had obviously been a fluke. It was not until the third visit that Arthur had to face reality - that his bed was some sort of sex portal. 

“You,” the stranger gasped, almost exasperated, which was not fair since he was the one appearing on Arthur’s bed. If anyone had a reason to be exasperated, it was Arthur. 

Taking action, Arthur quickly grabbed the other man and pinned him to the bed. Arthur tried to ignore that both of them were very naked and their erect cocks were pressed together in a way that was not conducive to coherent thought. 

“How did you get into my bedroom?” Arthur demanded. 

“Wha-? We’re in my bedroom,” the stranger said, as if Arthur was crazy. 

Glancing around Arthur could only see the neutral wall’s, football posters and his dirty laundry waiting to be done in the far corner. 

“I think I can safely say this is my room,” Arthur said. 

“Get off,” the stranger said and tried to twist away. His twisting did little more than rub their cocks against each other. Gasping for breath, Arthur watched as the stranger stilled, and then slowly, licking his lips, he rolled his hips deliberately never taking his eyes off Arthur. 

Groaning, he captured the man’s lips in a desperate kiss. He had already been so close that he would only last a few thrusts. 

“What’s your name?” Arthur begged as his cock leaked and he felt his body tighten. 

“Merlin,” the man gasped. 

“Merlin,” Arthur moaned as he came, Merlin following not far behind. 

Blearily, he gave Merlin a quick kiss on his nose before he went to grab something to clean them off. Turning back to the bed there was nothing but messy sheets. 

The following night Merlin appeared again as Arthur pleasured himself.

“I figured it out,” Merlin beamed, happily working Arthur’s cock as if he had done this a thousand times before. “As long as we stay in bed we can see each other.”

Figuring he must have finally cracked under the pressure, Arthur could not even be bothered. Especially when Merlin took his cock into his mouth. 

Afterwards as they lay sated, Arthur played with Merlin’s hair. 

“How long do you think we can just stay in bed then?” he finally asks. Merlin just smiles at him.


End file.
